Violet Skies
by Justbychance
Summary: She was trapped, alone in a loveless marriage. He was tragically lost, recently released from a long stint in an asylum for the criminally insane. Kit Walker had resolved to never love again, to end his life, to stop the pain that refused to let him go. That was until he found her, his Violet, lovely lingering in the mist between the trees, the tall evergreens. Kit/Violet, AU
1. Violet skies

_**Violet Skies**_

Awakened by a low rumble of thunder, Violet tossed and turned in her empty bed, her husband gone on another trip, hunting with friends she was told, but she knew better.

Restlessly kicking off the covers she stared up at the ceiling, the room flooded with brilliant white light as lightning from above streaked across the sky.

Years of neglect and affairs, coupled with an unforgiving temper, she was at a point where she was relieved that he was gone.

Still, those years of pain had cost her, she wore her loneliness like a wreath of thorns around her head.

Weighed down by chains of regret and sorrow, she found herself becoming more and more isolated from family and friends.

She often wondered if he bought their little house in the secluded heavily wooded area on purpose.

Control, along with a steady stream of manipulation was his form of affection, she realized far too late that he had been mind fucking her all along.

Constantly making her second guess herself, criticizing her at every turn, berating her on a daily basis eventually left her feeling worthless, in a sense believing that she was the cause of her misery.

Adored by his family and friends, thought of as a hero of sorts, this form of sadistic abuse was impossible to explain, often leaving her in a position of blame, because in the world's eyes, her husband could do no wrong.

The only saving grace was that he was hardly ever there, either on trips with other women, or friends, or working all hours as a successful businessman, their home was merely a pit stop, a place to shower, change his clothes, or pack to leave again.

Turning on her stomach she stared out the window that faced the only other house for miles.

It had been abandoned years before they arrived, it was barely visible from the tall evergreens that lined the border between the two lots, but she knew it was there.

On a clear night it was close enough where she could see the furniture through the windows, covered by large white sheets.

She often fantasized about that house, about who lived there, that it would be someone who would understand her, keep her close, love her on a night such as this.

Rolling over on her back, dressed in a black tank top and white cotton panties she closed her eyes listening to the thunder as it grew louder, until it felt as though the bellowing sound would swallow her whole.

Slipping slowly off the bed, she walked to the window that climbed from the floor to the ceiling.

Opening it she trembled as a strong gust of wind tousled her long blonde hair around her bare shoulders wildly.

Stepping onto the sill barefoot, she breathed in the sweet scent of rain mixed with lilacs.

She could feel it coming, the sky was about to open, rain falling like endless tears were about to descend from the heavens.

Leaning against the window frame she closed her hazel eyes, taking the night in.

Suddenly she felt it, cool rain droplets falling, slipping down her pale untouched body causing her to shiver with need.

The air was filled with electricity, sparking a sense of reckless behavior that rarely entered her mind.

She began to imagine him, that someone who stepped out of nowhere, who longed to touch her, to please her.

Rain kissed eyelashes fluttered shut as her hand drifted along her stomach, lifting the edge of her top, as she pictured him flush to her, whispering words of love she longed to hear for so long.

Breathless now, she lifted her top, exposing her breasts to the elements, her nipples hardening into tight aching rosy buds ripe for the taking.

Licking water droplets from her parted lips she caressed her skin, letting herself go in a way she could never with him.

The ground shook with the force of the storm that was now directly above, thunder and lightning were coming almost in waves, seconds apart as water spilled down upon her nearly naked body.

He was shaking now, unable to turn away, even though he knew it was wrong.

An unexpected release from Briarcliff Mental Institution, Kit Walker found himself moving into his late grandmother's house just that afternoon, while the girl in the window had been at work.

After six years of forced abstinence, he found it impossible to not to stare, not to imagine it was his hands, his mouth, his slow lashing tongue causing her to moan so.

Groaning, he clenched his jaw as he watched her delicate hand slip down between her thighs.

Forcing himself to move his body away from the window, he slammed his back against the wall, struggling hard as guilt riddled his mind.

Panting, painfully hard, he soon lost the fight between right and wrong as moved slowly back to view a truly glorious sight.

"Oh god… fucking hell."

Her fingers moved at a furious pace, her back was arched, she was barely breathing, or breathing too hard, he couldn't tell anymore.

She was beautiful, flawless, beaming with endless slick porcelain skin that looked too exquisite to be real.

He was barely hanging on as his fingers dug indents into the window frame.

Pressing his forehead to the glass he ghosted his fingertips along the stunning image that mirrored his own, outlining the curve of her hips, the slope of her bowed back, her cheek as it flushed hot.

In her mind she wasn't alone, it was almost as if she could sense the weight of his stare upon her, willing her to let go, urging her fall apart.

Suddenly her body stilled, through the eerie mist, the low hanging branches of the tall evergreens he breathed out shakily, feeling his heart seize as she finally came.

Almost immediately she wrapped her arms around her body as tears quickly fell.

An avalanche of emotions crushed her, the reality of her situation painfully evident, the loneliness she felt before only grew with unbearable intensity as she backed away from the window.

Kit felt it all as he collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Holding his head in hands, shame flooded his heart, stinging his kind eyes with guilty tears.

Without knowing her, he understood her pain, the reason why she cried.

Remembering his sister Lana, telling the sad story of the girl across the way, he let out a soft raspy whisper, wishing he could comfort her.

 _"Violet."_


	2. Lilac breezes

_**Lilac breezes**_

The next morning brought unexpected joys and some familiar pains for Kit as he opened his eyes for the first time in six years outside of a cell.

Rubbing his thick hair, he sat up in a queen sized bed, instead of a stained thin mattress that smelled of a mixture of bleach and urine.

The sun shone through real glass that were void of bars, and doorknobs had locks on the inside, instead of caged windows and bolts that slammed shut with an echo that sent chills up his spine.

Still finding it all hard to believe that he was actually free, he felt himself walking on eggshells, jumping at the slightest noise, ready to defend himself from god knows what.

He owed his early release to the tireless efforts of his sister, award winning journalist Lana Walker, who filed appeal after appeal on Kit's behalf, before going to the media with proof of the horrendous conditions found in Briarcliff Manor.

Her scathing interview, along with proof of a coerced confession by a couple of dirty cops, gave the authorities reason to reopen his case.

The results of their findings along with the crime in question remained something that Kit, to this day, had trouble speaking about.

After finding Lana's letter that was taped to the fridge, Kit settled down at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice from the fully stocked pantry.

 _ **Dear baby brother,**_

 _ **I apologize for not being able to be there for you on your triumphant first day of freedom.**_

 _ **I have taken it upon myself to make your adjustment to the outside world a little easier.**_

 _ **You will find plenty of groceries to get your through what I assume to be a month, if you're careful.**_

 _ **I've paid the utilities six months in advance, and by the end of the week I've made arrangements for a used pick up truck to be dropped off with a full tank of gas.**_

 _ **(It's paid in full, just consider it an early birthday present)**_

 _ **In the bedroom dresser drawer you will find a cell phone, five hundred in cash, and a checkbook with an additional thousand in your name in care of Northeast Bank Savings and Loan, located on Main Street in town.**_

 _ **I've set up an interview at the Thomaston Mills factory for a janitor's position at the end of the month, the details are with the cash.**_

 _ **I know it's not much, but it should help to make ends meet till something better comes along.**_

 _ **If there is a problem please let me know and I'll check on some of the other connections I have in town.**_

 _ **Kit, please take this month to relax, and if possible start to recover from the hell we both know you've been through.**_

 _ **I know you refuse to see a psychiatrist, lord knows I don't blame you, but I hate to see you go through this alone.**_

 _ **Go easy on yourself, I can't imagine anyone adjusting quickly from such a traumatic time, but please know this, I am always here for you.**_

 _ **I'm just a phone call away, or if need be, a five hour plane ride. Remember this, you are not alone in this world, no matter how it may feel.**_

 _ **After Wendy recovers from her surgery I promise to visit, until then please keep in touch at least twice a week, you now how I worry.**_

 _ **Again I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, I know you of all people understand.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lana**_

It wasn't until he finished the letter that he noticed the paper shaking, it was his hands, a nervous tick he picked up during his stay at the asylum that would happen anytime he felt overwhelmed.

Folding the letter neatly, he placed it in the drawer with the cash and checkbook, while taking out his new cell phone.

It was pretty self explanatory, but it was clear that much had changed over the years, something he hoped wouldn't be a problem when he stepped out into the world.

Thinking of the outside world, and the mysteries it held, he made his way over to the window to check to see if Violet was home.

The driveway was empty, the house was quiet, but it wasn't long before the memory of last night came flooding through.

He felt like a voyeur, he knew that he had violated her privacy, and felt horrible for it.

It wasn't a stretch to realize that she had no idea he was moving in.

Jumping in the shower he sighed as actual hot water slid down his skin, instead of the usual cold or at best lukewarm temperature that he was used to, this experience alone was heaven.

Pressing his forehead to the cool blue tile he exhaled slowly thinking back to the night before.

To the girl he knew just as Violet, hair of honey gold, eyes like aged whiskey, skin like cream glistening in a spring thunderstorm.

He envied the rain, to have the chance to grace her body, to worship at such an exquisite sight.

Being trapped for so long without the affections of such privileges, Kit had learned to never taken something that special for granted ever again.

He sighed as the searing heat pelting down upon him working hard to relax his aching muscles.

He wondered if he would ever truly feel safe again, if the memories of those years would ever disappear from his mind.

Flashes of her, of his young wife wormed their way suddenly, like always, painfully piercing his faltering heart.

Grabbing a towel, feeling his breath dangerously accelerate into a familiar panic, he found himself, wet, sitting on the lip of the tub, shivering, knowing there was only one way to escape the horror of it all, but today wouldn't be that day.

Searching in his bag he found a few old clothes, a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt and flannel button up shirt.

After changing, he gazed into the mirror, tilting his head at his reflection, trying to feel like a normal man, and not the monster that they had believed he was for all those years.

He knew it wasn't the best of clothes, but it was better than the asylum uniform, his sneakers were another matter.

His only pair the laceless ones issued the day he went in, worn, frayed, he realized that the sooner he got himself to a store the better if he had a chance of fitting in, no matter how long that would be for.

He spent the rest of the day cleaning, ridding the house of the sheets that covered most everything.

Finding himself exhausted he slept for hours on the couch, unaware just how much yesterday had taken its toll.

It was well after six when he heard her voice outside, walking back and for between the evergreens between their houses.

Needing to air out the house, he had opened most of the windows inviting her voice in.

Floating in on a breeze of pine and lilac, skimming across his skin like feathers, it was heavenly, until he made out what she was saying.

"Gabe, I told you I paid the bills on time, I promise nothing will be late, there's no reason to yell, it was so long ago, it hasn't happened since, I think you're overreacting."

Moving so he could see her, his heart clenched, she was nervously raking her hand through her silky hair pacing back and forth visibly upset.

Holding the phone away from her ear, Kit could hear the man on the other end screaming, his voice deep, loud, threatening, his tone full of hatred.

"O-Okay … you're right… I'm sorry, please just stop yelling. I know I embarrassed you, I realize how much the bank charged us for the bounced checks…. I understand, I'm sorry, I know how hard you work, I would never - "

Resting her back against the bark of a tree facing Kit, she sighed as her husband continued on, leaving her no choice but to let him continue to scold her.

The despair in her eyes, the feeling of being trapped, cornered, it was something that he could more than identify with.

He remembered Lana telling him of this man, this husband, that to the rest of the world was Mr. Personality, the life of the party, but she witnessed something much darker.

Lana was no fool, being a journalist her natural curiosity for the truth caused her to look a little deeper into the couple from across the way.

More than once she witnessed his tyrants, throwing furniture, smashing things around the house, overpowering her to the point where she would cower, giving into whatever it took to calm him down, taking fault when there was none to bear.

In just the short time that Lana was in town on business, or to help set Kit up, she noticed articles in the local paper, glowing stories of awards given for his selfless contribution to the community through his business dealings.

Pictures of him shaking hands with the police chief, and local town officials, it was clear he had connections, people that would protect him, trust him in any situation, believing his word over any other, especially that of seemingly quiet housewife that no one knew much about.

Kit recalled phone calls, Lana mentioning this girl, sad, alone, trapped in her own hell of sorts.

His dark eyes watched her, her efforts to calm him falling to the wayside as he continued to berate her.

"Wait… how is the hunting going? Get anything yet - "

Trying to change the subject was useless as he moved onto another subject to rip her apart over.

"Y-yes… okay, I'm sorry, you're right. I'll see you sometime next week. Bye - "

Sighing she lowered her cell, as tears threatened to spill over her long lashes that flickered in the edge the darkening sky.

He was mesmerized, unable to look away, melting in her slightest move, it was then that her eyes lifted up to his window.

Caught spying on her, there was nothing he could do but raise his hand pathetically, waving as if this was completely natural for him to be watching her private conversation.

His body tensed as her eyes widened, without hesitation she made her way over to the house causing him to stumbled backwards, working hard to think of an excuse of why he was staring as he went to the back door where she was waiting.

Expecting her to be furious for his intrusion, he was met with a warm smile, bright eyes that seemed almost relieved to see him there.

"Hello… my name is Violet, I live next door, I didn't realize anyone had bought this house, it's been empty for years."

Kit fumbled to find the right words, his hands shaking behind his back, his shy expression finding it almost hard to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, sorry… this is… well _was,_ my grandmother's house."

Nodding, looking past him noting that the sheets were gone, she grinned charming him almost instantly with her forward personality.

" _So…_ do you have a name?"

In his mind he quickly rattled off his patient ID number as he had a million times automatically, 451638.

After a few seconds of silence he raised a shaky hand to her lowly speaking as if it was odd for him.

"Sorry… I'm Kit."

Keeping his last name to himself, worried that somehow it would ring a bell from the recent story his sister had done about Briarcliff, he hoped she wouldn't ask.

He was unaware of her reaction, an almost immediate calmness that took over her entire body at just the gentle, sweet manner in which he spoke to her.

"So, are you from here? Do you have family - "

Quickly Kit shook his head, "No, I don't know a soul actually."

Tilting her head, giving him a slight grin that lifted his heart to places unknown, she laughed lightly, sweetly.

"Well that's not exactly true anymore, you know me."

His gaze fell to his feet nervously, stunned by her kindness, it was something so foreign to him, so beautifully odd.

Weighing the option of yet another night alone, she took a minute to look him over, she knew what to fear, the guise that a bad man hid behind, there wasn't a sign of danger or cruelness there.

In fact it was just the opposite, he seemed broken, nervous, shy to the point where she almost wondered if there was something in his past, such as hers, that was haunting him.

Gazing back at her house, she hesitated briefly, "Look, I'm making Lasagna tonight, I'm kinda sick of take out... I'm not the greatest cook, but I'm thinking since you just moved in today you don't have much food, you're welcome to join me if you want. I can fill you in on this exciting new town you've moved into. "

An awkward laughter fell from her lips that she immediately regretted, Gabe always told her that she talked too much, that her laugh was grating, like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Kit was wrapped up in his own insecurities, blown away by her invitation, also feeling guilty that she thought he moved in today, that she was alone in her moment in the rain.

"Sure… I'd really like that."

Moving to hid the piles of food in the cabinets, he gave her a small smile, that in of itself was enough to light up her lonely world like the sun.

Backing way, she motioned towards her house.

"Well I better get to it then, I'll see you around eight?"

Nodding, Kit watched in awe as she turned to walk away, her bare feet sinking in the grass, the slight scent of lilacs drifting behind her in her wake.

Closing the door he braced his back against the wall, looking down at his hands, worrying that he wouldn't be able to hide them, or that somehow it would come to her, exactly who he was, where he had been all these years, and what he had been accused of.

Just as he was beginning to doubt himself, thinking that he should back out, that it was just too much for him to handle, his cell rang.

"Kit?"

"Lana, hi, it's so good to hear your voice, and of course your timing is perfect as usual."

"Wait what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay? Do you need me to - "

Laughing he interrupted his protective big sister, "No, I'm fine, it's nothing like that, it just… well… something kind of … unexpected happened and I'm not sure if I should - "

"What? Tell me!"

"Lana, really I'm okay, it's that girl you told me about, the girl from the house next door."

A long pause followed, his sister knew exactly what was going on.

"You met Violet."

His legs gave out at the just the sound of her name as he fell into the kitchen chair running his hand through his chestnut hair.

"She asked me over for dinner, Lana … I-I, just don't know, I mean I know she's just being polite, welcoming me to the neighborhood and all - "

"Kit listen to me, she's in a bad situation, her husband, he's dangerous, if he found you there - "

"I think he's away, on some hunting trip, I don't think - "

"Listen baby brother, I'm just concerned, she's married Kit, this isn't exactly the best time to be … "

Hold on, Wendy is listening, she wants to talk to you.

"Kit?"

"Hi Wendy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, now you listen to me, I heard all about this girl, you've been in that hell hole for years sweetie, go, have some fun, enjoy yourself. She sounds like she needs a friend, so do you. Just be careful."

Kit could hear a serious discussion breaking out between the couple as his sister made several arguments against her advice, but his mind was already made up. He was going.

"Listen Lana, I promise to call tomorrow, try not to worry, and thank you… for everything. Take care of our girl. "

Hanging up before she could talk him out of it, Kit left the phone on the table before walking over to the a large mirror over the fireplace.

Gazing at his reflection he practiced smiling, wondering if she could see the years of torture ingrained across his face.

One thing he knew he had to go, he had to see this Violet, this beautiful girl who stepped out of nowhere into a world that up till now, had only brought him pain.

 **kvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkv**

 _ **Chelsea** **, Dinah, Gwenyth, and parmigiolate, thank you so much for you sweet and fast reviews, so happy you like this pairing, I just love Kit :)**_


	3. Spring flowers

**_Spring flowers_**

Wisps of purple and pink colors like brush strokes streaking along the canvas of a darkening sky as a ball of blazing orange sunk down into the horizon behind the hills bringing on the night.

Eerily beautiful sounds rose up from the woods bordering their backyards surrounding Kit's house singing a back and forth haunting melody as dusk settled over the tall pines that separated them.

Time was running out soon he'd have to gather what little courage he had and make his way to the angel that somehow found her way into the dismal despair that was his life.

Looking down at his hands as he paced the floor he couldn't stop them from shaking, closing his eyes he took a long slow breath wondering if he ever truly would be free from that place.

While in theory he was technically no longer a prisoner of the hellish tomb disguised as a healthcare facility, it was clear it still had its hooks in him.

Whether it was the vivid relentless nightmares that plagued him every time he managed to sleep, or the countless phobias and anxieties that were born through torture and abuse over the years, there seemed to be no shaking its hold.

Refusing to let the horrific memories take him over, he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other while standing in front of the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

His body was thin and lanky, still malnourished from the poor diet he received so many years.

Dark circles beneath even darker eyes shadowed over his pale skin, he knew then, as if there was any doubt at all, that this beautiful girl was clearly just looking for a friend.

He knew as he tilted his head in the image that reflected back at him that his days of attracting women were long gone, any fool could see he was a shell of a man, broken, worn down from years of something dark, far from what would interest a girl like Violet.

Nodding to himself, he realized from everything that he had overheard, and from what Lana had told him, her invitation for dinner was out of loneliness, companionship, and nothing more.

She was in need of a friend, he could do that, he could listen, be a shoulder to cry on, in reality the more he thought of it, maybe it was all he could offer her.

Resting his hand on his heart he felt the beating rhythm pounding away rapidly, still he wondered if it was real, or just a memory of a time when he could still feel, when he bathed in the warmth of a woman's touch.

He imagined that it was just a distant echo, a phantom thumping, like when an amputee feels pain where there once was a limb.

He couldn't believe that there could be anything there besides a carved out hollow hole, a precious organ ripped apart, shredded years ago, by 'her', and that place.

Running his fingers through his thick hair he cleared his throat as he positioned himself standing straight in front of the mirror.

 _"Hey Violet… hi there… dinner looks great… have you lived here long… me? Well there really isn't much to tell."_

His voice sounded strange to him, like some actor reciting lines, fake, he wondered if she would think that too, if he would be able to pull off the guise of a normal guy, or if the truth of what he had become would come seeping through revealing the ugliness inside, the damaged man who he had become.

It was then that he noticed a flash of blonde hair through her window between the evergreens.

The sight of her stopped him cold, diminishing all the previous thoughts that had been eating away at his mind, she replaced everything like a stream of white light consuming everything in its wake.

It was dark now, but the candlelight flickering inside her bedroom was enough to give him sight.

His breath became slow and shallow, his fingertips slid down the window frame, his nearly black eyes darkened even more as he focused in on her.

She was gently sobbing, wiping away tears while rocking back and forth slowly on the phone.

Drawn in by her obvious pain, he wanted nothing more than to rescue her, to hold her in his arms, to cast away the dark shadows heavy upon her shoulders.

Although he couldn't hear her it was clear she was apologizing, nodding, accepting her fault in whatever was being said on the other line.

This man, this husband had some kind of hold on her, a sickly twisted trap, like an animal whose leg had been caught by large steel jaws pinning her down, keeping her from life, from a happiness she so clearly deserved.

He had seen it many times inside the asylum, that feeling of hopelessness, of being cornered, helpless.

Rushing outside Kit walked stealthily around the house ripping bright tulips and daffodils that hugged the border of the house planted by his grandmother decades ago.

Rummaging through a pine chest in the bedroom, he managed to find some old wrapping paper folded neatly as if intended to be reused.

Fastening the stems with an elastic band, he turned the paisley colored wrapping paper that had 'happy birthday' written all over it inside out, doing his best to make the homemade bouquet appear presentable.

He knew it was just a band-aid, a poor substitute for something truly special, something that he felt somehow that she so badly deserved, that would make up for her pain, at least for a little while.

Standing on his back porch, holding the flowers by his side, he took a deep breath waiting to see a glimpse of her, making sure her upsetting phone call had ended.

It was ten past eight when noticed her rushing back and forth in front of the kitchen windows that looked out into the backyard.

She looked flustered, upset, he turned back hesitating, wondering if this was a bad idea, if maybe what she needed was privacy, if he had been wrong all along, that's when he heard his name.

"Kit?"

The symphony of insects halted their song as if they were holding their breath, watching with curious eyes taking witness to the romance that was unfolding to the two unsuspecting souls standing with anxious hearts beneath the stars.

A feeling of warmth rushed over his skin, his entire body, he was barely aware of anything around him except the lift of her voice flowing towards him, washing over him like velvet.

Just the sound of his name from her was enough to awake a part of him that had been buried, a well of emotions that had been sealed, closed in a very dark lonely place for far too long.

Turning towards her slowly, embarrassed, sweetly shy, he awkwardly smiled, genuinely moved by her beauty, and her complete lack of any knowledge of it.

Violet took a sharp quick breath in, it was as if she had been hit by lightning, a bolt of electricity, something she had never felt before, a feeling of something resembling hope, a connection too strong to deny.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, she was blatantly staring, and for once in her insecure, little carefully controlled world, she didn't care.

He was like something she had never seen or experienced before, it was evident in the way her cheeks blushed, how her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, how her heart raced trembling her thin cotton top.

It was like a scene in some black and white romantic movie, the unassuming, devastatingly handsome hero of our story standing in the moonlight, flowers hand picked hanging upside against his leg, soft fragile petals shaking nervously in his hand.

He was like a deer caught in headlights, frozen, unaware of what to say or do, completely captivated by her, and the obvious feelings that were swirling like the fireflies glowing like fireworks around them.

"H-Hi… Violet… am I, I mean… is it too early… I - "

Praying that she would help him out of the stuttering, rambling web he was clearly caught in, he breathed out shakily when she took notice and quickly saved him.

"No, you're fine… right on time, please, come on over."

Stepping cautiously towards her porch, it felt like forever till he made it to her backdoor.

The closer he came to her the more her could sense her perfume, light, seductive luring him near to her.

Standing stiffly inside her kitchen he looked around at the counters that were littered with broken pasta and sauce spilled over burners leading to a casserole dish of burnt lasagna with a thin layer of smoke billowing in the air.

Shaking her head humiliated, appearing as if once again she was feeling as if she had failed, Violet floundered, trying to explain.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised lasagna, I had some... interruptions and well… it just kind of got away from me. Some first impression I know… I really do apologize Kit…"

There it was, his name again, sweet and light, with no animosity or anger attached to it, just the kindness and soft peaceful ease of her voice.

It was clear, gazing at her standing there barefoot, her white cotton shirt hanging innocently off her bare shoulder, her silky hair framing the delicate features of her beautiful face, that he had wandered into someplace wondrous from which he never wanted to return.

 **kvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkv**

 _ **Dinah, Gwenyth, and guest, thank you so much for you sweet replies, sorry for being away so long, RL has been very hard.**_


End file.
